


Daisies

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, femslashfeb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9736478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Merrill wants to get Isabela a gift but finds herself a little stumped as to what.





	

Merrill knew she’d be terrible at this. She’d known from the start there was no real chance of her being able to pick the right flowers for Isabela. She liked too many to simply pick. She also liked Isabela far too much to box her into a single bloom.

First were the obvious ones; roses or jasmine. Too obvious, actually. Next were sunflowers, or maybe gardenias, but neither of them seemed right. Perhaps a lily? Or plumeria? Fragrant and a lover of the sea…

“Oh, I’m terrible at this.” she sighed, burying her face in her hands.

A billion pages of flowers and not a one could give her a solid idea what to get Isabela. She wasn’t even sure half the plants were something she could find in Kirkwall.

With her clan it would have been easy. They traveled so many places, along with meeting up with other clans, so nothing was particularly out of reach. But here in Kirkwall, crammed in her terrible little dusty home, things like honeysuckle and wild roses seemed so out of reach.

“Maybe I should just get her a bear pelt instead.”

She was babbling again, working her fingers into knots in front of her. She nearly jumped out of her skin the moment she realized someone was knocking at her door. Hesitantly, Merrill stashed the books before calling for them to enter.

“I haven’t seen you all day, kitten.”

“Isabela!” Merrill blurted, turning in her chair quickly. “I–I’ve been, um, busy!”

“Too busy to come see me?”

Merrill cringed. Isabela, however, only laughed and wandered over to lean against the table next to her.

“Oh, I’m teasing. I know you get distracted doing, ah, whatever it is you’re up to with that mirror. That’s why I’m here, really. Making sure you eat.”

Right… It had been a while since breakfast, hadn’t it? She’d just been so into her research that it slipped her mind.

“I suppose I could use a sandwich.”

The pirate laughed and offered her a hand. Merrill gladly took it, getting to her feet and dusting off her robes.

“What’s got you busy? Had a break through?” she asked as they left, nudging Merrill’s side.

Merrill shrugged, tried to brush it off even with the heat in her cheeks. Despite all her desires to keep things secret, however, she never was much for fibbing.

“I’ve been trying to figure out a gift for you. You know…”

Isabela slung an arm around her shoulders, laughing, and pulled Merrill against her side.

“Oh kitten, getting me gifts is simple, remember? I’m just a little seafaring magpie, after all.”

“I know you like shiny things but, oh, I wanted it to be something more… like back home. _Meaningful._ ”

Isabela made a small noise of understanding but didn’t reply at first. She knew well enough; Merrill had explained rather thoroughly how Dalish courtship went after they’d begun ‘spending time together’. The pirate was accepting–entertained by it, but accepting–and Merrill did her best to adapt as well.

“But I don’t want to give you just… animal parts. Or a pretty plant. It has to be _special_ ones.”

“Anything from you is special, dear.”

Isabela’s voice was so soft it gave Merrill pause. She glanced at the other woman, eyes wide, and found her grinning back at her.

“Still.” Merrill said with a huff, “Do you have a favorite flower or..?”

The pirate laughed and took hold of Merrill’s cheek and pressed an exaggerated kiss to the other one. She laughed, squirming in Isabela’s hold.

“Daisies.” Isabela said against her cheek, voice muffled. “Daisies are my favorite.”

Merrill shoved at her gently, leaning away, and wrinkled her nose.

“You’re just saying. It’s not daisies–they don’t actually smell that nice. I bet it’s plumeria, right? Or, oh, maybe hibiscus?”

“Nope, daisies.” Isabela insisted, “And you don’t have to get me any of them; I have the best one in the world.”

Merrill huffed louder this time.

“Then what can I get you? A bear pelt? Do you like those?”

Isabela thought for a moment, pressing Merrill’s cheeks between her hands, then simply shrugged. Without answering, she ducked down and stole a kiss. Merrill did her best to _seem_ like she was annoyed by the dodge but it didn’t amount to much–it never did.

“I’m sure I could find some use for one. If you really want to go bear hunting…” she said finally, pulling away.

“ _Want_ is a strong word…”

Isabela laughed, full and warm, and shook her head.

“No no,” she said, “don’t worry about it, kitten. We’ll just, uh, see about something shiny. Maybe something round? I’ll get one for _you_.”

Merrill blinked at her. “Coin? Or, no, is it a pendant?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

And while Merrill certainly wasn’t fond of having to be patient… The prospect of a gift from Isabela (and no need for a bear hunt to get it) was certainly worth the wait.


End file.
